


when the party's over

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But y'know you can read it anyway if you want lol, I'll expand on this and it'll be great, Kinda just a couple sentences of nonsense that doesn't exactly make sense, M/M, Party, Rain, Sad, Songfic, Sort Of, Unrequited Love, lapslock, really short too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: quiet when i'm coming home and i'm on my owni could lie, say I like it like that





	when the party's over

**Author's Note:**

> based on the beautiful song: 
> 
> when the party's over- billie eilish

someone's speaking to taeil, but he can't understand. everything is a blur, colours merging into a mess of blue and red and black. he can taste alcohol on his tongue, bitter and nasty. his senses are confused: he doesn't know what's what. 

they're getting closer now, in close proximity to him. it's like a nightmare, a dark shadow looming over him, ready to take his soul. as soon as their palm touches his shoulder, that's when taeil has had enough. 

he shrugs the heavy hand off him, stepping back and walking away. 

there's only one person he can think of calling,

 

johnny. 

taeil stands at the door, grabbing his phone from his jacket pocket. the screen hurts his eyes, and he can barely make out which app is which, but with a few tap of his thumbs he is soon calling johnny. 

music fills taeil's ears until it's impossible to hear himself think. he doesn't even notice that johnny's answered the phone until he's lifting it up to his right ear, straining to listen to what he's got to say. 

but it's impossible. 

“i'm coming home. will you be there..?” taeil can't hear johnny, and he probably can't even hear him, but he's shouting nonetheless. fuck it, he hangs up. 

when taeil pushes open the door, icy wind slaps him in the face, chills running through his empty body. rain soaks his hair, red from the freshly dyed hair trickling down his face, unable to mask the tears that flow down his cheeks. 

his clothes become heavier on his body, almost dragging him down. that would be nice to taeil though, being forced down into the fiery pits of hell. 

no sound leaves his mouth, just dead silence. apart from the pattern of light rain, nothing. 

but he's okay. taeil tells himself that until he's convinced that it's true. he likes it like this. they're alright. 

taeil smiles.


End file.
